Modern vehicles are expected to provide voice capability for a variety of functions. For example, mobile telecommunications and handsfree vehicle functions require voice inputs to operate. Vehicles typically include a communication system that is optimized for the driver. Such systems provide limited performance for other passengers as the voice interface is optimized for the driver position. Voice signals from other seating positions are attenuated and cannot be heard clearly through the communication link.